


A Summoner's Story

by HeavenTheAngel



Category: Summoners War (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenTheAngel/pseuds/HeavenTheAngel
Summary: Seth was once a normal high school graduate who just moved into the very small town of Kelna. It seems like a very normal town on the outside, but on the inside was something much, MUCH more different. Kelna is the home of many "monsters" who serve people who they call "Summoners". Seth, it turns out, is one of those Summoners. He then finds out that he is part of something that is a million times bigger that he himself can handle. But with his newfound friends by his side, he is ready to take on...many things, but not exactly anything just yet. But he'll get there soon...right?





	

Imagine if there were people who could posses very special abilities and also live in a world where this is just a common thing, like, almost the entire population knows that there are people like this. Note that these “people” aren’t really...well, people; they’re considered “monsters”. Well, not really in the bad type of way, they’re just called monsters, which is also a common thing. And these “monsters” aren’t really bothered by this, it’s just what they are called, yet they still have human characteristics, and some of them even have the look...or rather, most of them. Only a quarter of them are typically what “monsters” might look like, cat like mons, bird like mons, gremlin like mons, just tons of different mons. And they all have one common goal...to serve humans and help them fight the forces of evi-

...This sounds stupid.

It’s just like every other mythical story you have seen before. You already know what’s going to happen in that simple paragraph, hell, the first sentence.

There’s going to be some human guy who lives in the real world and then somehow discovers the world, and he has some sort of relation to a prophecy or whatever-the-crap and it says that said person was meant to be the one who would defeat the evil force. Then the person uses these monsters to help him defeat the bad guy, rescue the damsel in distress, and save the world.

...I am said person. But my story is not really the one you’re expecting.

You see, my story’s a little bit different...okay, maybe a lot a bit different. Let me just warn you right now, whatever you think my story is going to be, what friends I’m going to make, who I’m gonna fall in love with (if even at all), and who’s the bad guy, all of what you are thinking is completely and utterly wrong. This is not, I repeat NOT the typical story you’ve seen a million types, I am going to give you a sigh of relief type story, away from the stupid cliches and one-dimensional stereotypes.

With that said...this is my story...Which will start by another person’s story.

Prologue

The sound of a repeating drop of water falling into a large silver pool echoed loudly over the dead silence that took over the light cave. The stones shone silver and white and they had jewels that were encrusted into the stone walls and ceiling. This nearly dead silence continued for a long while until the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted the deadness of the cave. The steps belonged to very armored feet which in turn belonged to a figure that had shimmering armour all over his body. The figure’s hood would cover his entire face if it wasn’t for his electric blue eyes that shone through the shadow of his headgear. The figure’s right hand held a gigantic silver sword that shone even brighter than his armour and was nearly as big as himself, yet he could hold the weapon with ease and without any struggle, as if the sword was meant to be held by him. The unknown had four white-feathered wings which could shield the figure’s entire body without fail.

The cave itself seemed to recognize the monster’s royalty and the stone quickly shifted into smooth white marble with the prince’s steps. The royal was planning to walk towards the very end of the cavern, which quickly morphed into a large room with bright silver stairs made of marble. At the very top of the stairs was a large pedestal made out of shimmering white diamond with a large slit in the very center clearly made for a heavy object to fit inside. All around the pedestal were various symbols and pictures that seemingly told a story, a story in which the archangel prince knew by heart. The reason why he is here is a very desperate one, and involved the safety of all of his people and his entire kingdom. The warrior went up the stairs and stood in front of the large pedestal, which glimmered in his presence. The archangel looked up at the walls that held the story in which he was told ever since he was born. He looked at the pedestal once again and raised his sword, his wings spreading wide as he did so. The prince slammed his sword into the pedestal and he shone bright along with the room. The pictures shone a bright silver and a strange essence seeped out of them and flew around the prince and went all the way outside the cavern and was unleashed into the world.

Prince Artamiel knew what would happen if he shoved his sacred sword into the ancient pedestal. Legend has it that it would finally unleash an ancient prophecy that would choose various people from not just his world, but from the other world. This story was taught to all of the monsters in his kingdom especially Artamiel. He knew exactly what would happen if he did what he just did, but it was for the greater good. He was taught to only do this if it was for dire circumstance that involved the safety of the entire kingdom. Artamiel was in fact in dire circumstance, and only the Master Summoner can help him now.

Little did the light prince knew that this “Master Summoner” was not who anyone was expecting...at all.


End file.
